


Silence

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even without the use of his voice, Izumi hears what Koji means to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Koji lost his voice when I left him.

I just couldn’t face him anymore. I’d become cruel and cold; I wanted to wound him. Every word I said was sharp and beautiful, like a shard of glass. 

He’s here; it’s a quarter to one in the morning. I found him slumped over on some trash bags in a back alley, soaked from the downpour. The irony was not lost on me. I couldn’t just leave him there. The man had been my lover.

He sleeps on my floor now. Or rather, he pretends to sleep, his white hair spilling over that lumpy pillow, those dirty sheets. 

He smells like the rain.

He doesn’t have to say a word. I can sense his ache.

"Koji," I call. "Come over here."

He rolls over, looking up at me, unmoving.

I tap the bed. "It’s small, but, it’s better than catching a cold."

I don’t want to be cold anymore.

Tears spill down his cheeks. I find him irresistible like this. Hurting.

He crawls into my bed; strong arms encircle me as he sits behind me. He turns my hand over, drawing kanji on my palm. “I love you,” he writes.

What can I say against that?

He brushes my lower lip. I open my mouth and taste the salt on his thumb. He kisses my neck; begins to suck—slow, sensual, methodical. His hands stroke my chest and tease my nipples to attention, and I let him, gasping, because I am weak.

It’s been too long. He taught me to crave him and I’ll never forgive him for that. 

His hand smoothes down along my belly; he reaches under the sheets and strokes my cock until I’m so hard, I whimper. I rock my hips back and forth, clenching my jaw, my hands tangling in his hair. 

“Koji . . .” 

He kisses me, and keeps kissing me, to shut me up, I suppose. We have a nasty habit of talking everything to death.

The rain splatters against the window. I can hear the sounds of water sloshing, as cars drive by outside. 

Kneeling up on all fours, I silently offer my body. I don’t look back. I stare down at the blankets, dazed, wondering why I want this so much. He doesn’t say a word. The tip of his tongue laves between the crack of my ass, getting me wet.

It’s not enough, of course. I’m going to bleed.

I want to bleed. 

Nothing in this relationship escapes pain; why should the sex be any different?

I fist the sheets and he tongues me, and then, finally, he inserts two long, slender fingers, stretching me. My face burns; I’m panting, my forehead lowered to the bed. I can’t stop my hips from rolling in little circles. 

I could come just from this.  
“Bastard,” I hiss, spreading my legs to feel it more. I haven’t cried since I was a child, but Koji always pushes me right to that edge, right up against frustration, despair, lust, insanity . . . and then he pulls me back. 

My voice cracks: "Please, just do it."

The best thing about Koji losing his voice is that he can’t start in with the sappy declarations of love right now. He can’t tell me any of the usual bullshit. If he loves me, he’ll have to show me. And yes, people can lie using their body, but it’s a lot harder. And Koji isn’t one of those people.

Sometimes I want to break him just to prove that I can. To teach him that that’s what happens if he’s foolish enough to love me in the first place.

He turns me over, settling between my legs, and I frown, annoyed, because I like it better the other way, when I don’t have to look into those sad eyes. 

He kisses me. I wish I could destroy the man with just my mouth.

Everything about Koji demands something from me—his eyes, his hands, his cock. His sadness, possessiveness, jealousy. His insane love for me. I can’t break away from him. I roll over on top of him and imagine putting my hands around his neck and squeezing.

I scrape my nails across his chest and arms, sweeping up long strands of hair. I suck on the skin just under his ribs, slightly to the side of his navel, then bite down on as much of his hip bone as I can stuff into my mouth.

I can smell his sex; he’s hard, swollen, an angry red. I flick my tongue across the head of his penis; he stiffens, his jaw working soundlessly. I smirk. 

If I could, I’d destroy you with my body.

I set to work, bobbing up and down on Koji’s impressive shaft. He’s thick, long, and uncut. I’d never admit it, but I love sucking him off. I can’t fit all of him into my mouth, but that never stops me from trying.

He grabs me up, stroking his thumbs down my cheekbones. 

"Koji," I breathe just before he presses a kiss to the corner of my mouth. 

He rolls again, and suddenly I’m face down on the bed and he’s on top of me, just as I like it, his dick in hand, the head of his cock rubbing up and down my cleft. I spread my legs and he pushes in.

I tear. I wanted to. And he knows that. I want to remember it, every time I sit down for the next several days. I want to have to think about the fact that I let another man fuck me. 

Koji’s thrusts are deep and deliberate. He finds my sweet spot and nails it every time. He always was a bit of a show off. My hips come off the bed, I’m waving my ass in the air and I could care less, especially when he grips my hips and really gives it to me. 

“Hard . . . er . . .” I grunt. 

The fingers of his right hand thread into my hair, while his left hand pushes the small of my back down. He arches me like a bow until I think I’ll snap, his hips jabbing forward, his cock slamming into me. 

I whimper. “Yeah. Do it.”

He crashes into me, over and over, then suddenly stops. Fragile. He looks so fragile right then, I breathe out the words before I can think about what I was saying:

“I love you.”

Koji comes hard. More tears, falling onto me, mixing with my sweat. 

I climb on top of him, kissing him deeply, stroking my fingers up and down his arms, trying to comfort him, which was new territory for me. “I love you, you son of a bitch.”

I don't ask permission. I don’t bother with preparation. I know I don't have to, and I abuse the privilege. I hook Koji’s thigh up over my hip and push my prick into his virgin ass. Of course it hurts him; he jerks and sucks in a sharp breath, silently screaming. I keep going until I was all the way in. 

Koji grabs my ass and pulls me to him, holding me still inside him while he shakes. I force myself to wait, nuzzling him, panting into his ear. Eventually he relaxes and I set up a tentative rhythm. 

His nails dig little half-moons into my back while I fuck him. I make him spread his legs wider, and then I pound into him, smacking the rickety bed against the wall. He can't scream, and I can't stop. 

"I love you," I say, each time I thrust into him.

He clings to me. I come, my eyes screwed shut, bellowing into the hollow of his neck and shoulder. 

We lie there, panting, his hair tangled all around us, semen cooling in our ass and on our bellies. Eventually I work up enough energy to pull out, find the box of tissues, and clean us up. 

He shivers; it is cold in here, despite my little heater turned up to maximum. I throw the tissues in the trashcan and pad back to bed, exhausted. He holds me, both of us burrowing under the blankets. 

I turn around to kiss him, then settle in for sleep. “Tomorrow we should buy a bigger bed. You can afford it.”

Koji nods. 

I thread our fingers together and think how nice it is, there in the quiet, the only sound that of late night rain.


End file.
